1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small compacting devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to compacting devices of the novelty or display type for crushing small scale objects such as aluminum soft drink and beer cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for compacting objects such as aluminum beverage cans are known in the art. One known compacting arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,065. This patent discloses a valve for controlling a fluid pressure operated device such as a crushing mechanism. The crushing mechanism includes a cylindrical body fixedly mounted to a base. The body defines a cylindrical bore which is closed at its lower end by the base and at its upper end by a lid. A piston reciprocally mounted within the cylindrical bore of the crushing mechanism forms a pressurization chamber below the piston and a working chamber above the piston. Selective operation of a valve directs fluid such as compressed air into the working chamber beneath the piston to cause upward sliding movement of the piston to crush an article such as a beverage can placed in the working chamber. Positive pressure is developed to move the piston against gravity and into engagement with the can during the work stroke of the piston.
An apparatus for evacuating and compacting filled aerosol cans is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,906. The apparatus includes an inclined feed chute which directs aerosol cans placed therein into a crushing chamber. The crushing chamber includes a hydraulic ram mounted for reciprocal movement within the chamber. Various logic systems operate to direct a piercing tip into engagement with an end of an aerosol can situated within the chamber and to direct the reciprocal movement of the ram. Positive pressure is used to urge the piston into engagement with the aerosol can.
U.S Pat. No. 2,951,437 discloses an electromagnetic press for compacting articles. The press is electronically controlled and includes plurality of magnetic coils and armatures for crushing objects placed between a press punch and a work platform.
The known compacting devices, however, do not provide an arrangement of the novelty or display type for crushing articles such as beverage cans which is compact in size and weight and is inexpensive to produce so that it is readily affordable to the consumer for use in the home or in a retail environment for display purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a press for compacting small scale objects such as single serving beverage cans that is compact in size and inexpensive to produce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a press for compacting small scale objects such as single serving beverage cans that is easy and safe to operate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a press for compacting small scale objects such as single serving beverage cans that is attractive in appearance and is visually stimulating to watch in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to promote beverage can recycling efforts by providing a press for compacting single serving beverage cans and has a substantially transparent housing that permits a user to observe the compacting process.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a press for compacting small scale objects such as single serving beverage cans that is inexpensive to operate and maintain.
These and other objects and features of the claimed invention will be apparent from the following written description and claims, considered with the drawings herein.